InuYash: Truth or Dare Style
by BioChick
Summary: Yet another truth or dare story involving the InuYasha group. Please read anyways, since it is filled with fun and surprise!


Chapter 1- A Day in the Feudal Era

InuYasha and Kagome walked through the forest on the way back from the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome was lost in thought about how good InuYasha looked today while InuYasha was deep in thought about Ramen.

Soon they reached the village and Kagome was bombarded with greetings. "Hello everyone! I'm glad to see that you all missed me so much!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and went to go lounge in a tree. Kagome went into Kaedae's hut with the rest of the group to fix lunch. It was summer vacation, finally, and Kagome was able to stay on this side of the well for an immeasurable amount of time. That is, until school started again.

Later that day, the group packed and got ready to go on another journey. They had decided to leave Kilala and Shippo behind for this one, seeing as they needed a break from the high-pitched voice of the kit, though none, with the exception of InuYasha, would admit this.

They traveled until Kagome finally sat InuYasha into submission and made him stop for the night.

"We are by the hot springs, for Christ's sake, and we are dead tired! Sango and I are going to go take a bath and if either of you interrupt us, we will kill you!" Kagome finished her rant, searched for her bathing supplies, grabbed Sango's arm, and stomped off to the hot springs.

InuYasha and Miroku sat silently, waiting until the girls were gone before doing their daily routine of searching through Kagome's bag. "What does she have this time InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha pulled out a magazine with a picture of Johnny Depp on the cover. "What the hell? Why does she have a picture of another man in her bag? Doesn't she already have enough admirers?"

Miroku examined the magazine casually, knowing that if he said what he was thinking, he was most likely going to be maimed by the hanyou. However, the urge to tease him was too strong for the poor monk. "Hmm, InuYasha, it sounds as if you were jealous of these so called 'admirers.' Could it be that _you_ wish to be one of Lady Kagome's admirers?"

InuYasha rigidly sat up and slowly turned on the balls of his feet. "Do you have a death wish monk? If not, than I would suggest that you shut that gaping hole that you call a mouth and keep your lecherous thoughts to yourself!"

Miroku knew he had gone too far because InuYasha had failed to hit him with any sort of flying projectile. That usually meant that he was distracted or angry beyond comprehension. Miroku shut his mouth and put the magazine back into the monstrosity of a backpack.

Finding nothing else of great interest, the guys sat staring into space, waiting for the girls to come back from the springs.

_With Kagome and Sango_

Sango and Kagome relaxed in the hot spring, allowing the steam to fill their lungs and clear them of all the anxiety of the day. However, that calm that surrounded the spring was broken by the laughter of an insane woman. That woman, being a mentally collected person most of the time, scared the pants off her companion. If said companion were actually wearing pants at the moment, then the metaphor wouldn't be a pack of lies thought up by the author to get her point across, but we won't go into that.

Upon closer inspection, the laughing woman turned out to be the Kagome we all know and sometimes love. Sango, being her companion who was not wearing pants, slowly backed away from Kagome, eyeing her curiously.

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" Sango asked, still keeping her distance.

Kagome stopped laughing long enough to carry on a decent conversation with her friend. "Yes. Everything is perfectly fine. I was just thinking of the sleepover I had the other night with my friends. We played this really fun game called Truth or Dare and we kind of got carried away."

"Truth or Dare? What is that?" Sango asked, coming back across the springs so that she could here Kagome better.

"It is this game where the first person asks a second person, Truth or Dare. The second person then has to choose an option. If the person picks Truth, then the first person can ask them any question and the have to answer truthfully or else get punished. If the person picks Dare, then the first person can dare them to do anything and they have to do it."

Sango nodded. "I get it. That sounds like fun."

Kagome nodded also, and then got an evil glint in her eyes. Sango noticed this and started to back away again, fearing Kagome and her evil plans.

'Please don't let her say that she has an idea…'

"I have an idea."

'Bugger. We're all doomed.'

Kagome, oblivious to her friend's thoughts, went on with the discussion. "We should play Truth or Dare when we get back to camp! It is still early and we could get a couple of rounds in before it gets too late. Come on, let's hurry and get back so we can play!"

Kagome leaped out of the springs and dressed in record time. "Come on Sango, hurry hurry!"

Sango got up and got dressed, following her hyper friend's example. As they headed back to camp, Kagome humming a little tune, Sango couldn't help but think of the trouble they were going to get into.

_Back at Camp_

"What is taking them so fucking long?" InuYasha said, grumbling under his breath.

His sensitive ears picked up the faint sound of humming coming from the direction of the hot springs. 'Speak of the devils…'

Soon after, the girls broke through the trees into the clearing and put their bathing supplies away. Kagome then unrolled her sleeping bag and sat down. "Come one, come all, and hear the amazing story that the great Kagome has to tell!"

"A bit conceited are we?" InuYasha said from his perch in the tree.

Kagome pouted, but then got happy again when she remembered why she and Sango came back early. "Oh, come down here and have a seat InuYasha. I have a wonderful game for us all to play!"

InuYasha, still grumbling about conceited wenches, jumped down from the branch and joined the group on the ground around the fire. Miroku, curiously studying Kagome, sat down too.

"Alright then, I have a game called Truth or Dare. Before I explain, would anyone like to volunteer to go first?" Crickets chirping met her question and Kagome sighed. "Fine, I'll go first." She then explained the rules for Miroku and InuYasha. "Does everyone understand?" Nods assured her that her explanation was good enough and she went on with the proceedings.

"Okay, now we have to think of a suitable punishment for failing to complete the tasks."

"Lady Kagome, may I suggest different punishments for each person?" Miroku spoke up. "Because, something I might be unwilling to give up or do may not be a suitable punishment for InuYasha."

"That is a good thought Miroku. Right then, Miroku, your punishment will be that you will be unable to grope and girl for a month." While she let the shock set in for Miroku, she went on. "Sango, your punishment will be being unable to slap, hit, or maim Miroku for groping you for a month. InuYasha, your punishment will be no Ramen for a month. The punishments will apply for each task that you do not complete. For example, if Miroku doesn't answer two questions truthfully, he will have to refrain from groping for two months. Understand?"

Sango poked Kagome on the shoulder. "Kagome, you didn't pick a punishment for yourself. That would be unfair now wouldn't it?"

Kagome smiled and chuckled uneasily. 'I was hoping that they wouldn't notice that I didn't pick a punishment for myself.'

"I think that Kagome's punishment should be refraining from sitting me for a month," InuYasha suggested.

"But that doesn't really punish her, now does it?" Miroku spoke up.

"Yes it does! What if he picks on Shippo during that month? Shippo will hate me if I can't sit him! Oh, the horror!" Kagome cried. Clutching her head, she fell onto her sleeping bag.

After a moment of despair, Kagome was back up and considering her first victim, Sango. "Sango, Truth or Dare?"

Sango thought for a moment. "Truth."

"If you could choose any other profession, what would it be?"

Sango blanched at the odd question, but answered anyway. "I would be an artisan, creating some sort of artwork to sell."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, your turn."

"Miroku, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, my dear Sango."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I dare you to…" She paused, unable to think up a good dare. She leaned over to Kagome and whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded and giggled. Kagome whispered back and Sango blushed. Nodding, Sango went on. "I dare you to kiss Kagome."

InuYasha yelled, "No fucking way is he touching her!"

"InuYasha, calm down! This is just a game and there is no feeling behind what the person does for a dare," Kagome tried to reason with the hanyou. Still grumpy, but complying with her request to calm down, he allowed Miroku to come up and kiss her on the cheek.

"I meant on the lips Miroku!" Sango complained.

Miroku made to get back up, but Kagome stopped him. "You have to specify every detail of the dare in the actual dare. You can not change it after it has been completed. Since you did not specify where Miroku had to kiss me, he took it upon himself to find somewhere."

Miroku had a dreamy look on his face, which Sango promptly knocked off his face with a smack to the back of his head. "Pervert," she whispered angrily.

Miroku rubbed his head and turned toward InuYasha. "Alright, Truth or Dare, InuYasha?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kagome, on the lips, for as long as I say."

Kagome blushed furiously and tried to keep from looking at InuYasha. 'Just get this over with! If he doesn't want to kiss me that will just make this harder.'

Surprisingly, InuYasha didn't complain, he just made his way over to Kagome. Honestly though, I think it was surprising only to Kagome, since everyone else seems to see his feelings toward her. But we won't get into that.

Sitting down and catching her gaze, InuYasha grasped Kagome's face. He pulled her in and captured her lips. The kiss started out tentatively, but then got more heated as InuYasha stroked Kagome's bottom lip with his tongue. Kagome shivered from delight and opened her mouth to him.

Sango and Miroku turned away too embarrassed to keep watching the two make out in front of them. "When do you think I should say that they should stop?"

Sango peeked over her shoulder. "I don't think either of them will be very happy if you stopped them right now. You would get maimed by Kagome or killed by InuYasha."

Miroku paled. "My great idea for a dare got me into this dilemma. At least we got them together and kissing." Deciding to be brave, Miroku gathered up his courage and said, "You two can stop now."

InuYasha and Kagome pulled apart, both gasping for air. Blushing madly, InuYasha went back to where he was originally sitting and avoided Kagome's gaze. "Sango, Truth or Dare?"

Sango was blushing too, for she had never been this close to a romantic situation before. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Miroku on the lips for as long as I say."

Kagome spoke up once again. "You can't repeat dares. They have to be original."

InuYasha sighed. "You tell me this now? Okay then, I dare you to let Miroku grope you and you can't fight back."

Sango blushed and hung her head. "For how long?"

"For one day."

Groaning, Sango looked over at Miroku, who once again, had a dreamy look on his face. Slapping him over the head Sango got really close to Miroku's face. "If you do anything more than what you usually do, you will regret it when one day is up. Do I make myself clear?"

Miroku gulped audibly and nodded. "Yes Sango, my Dear!"

Sango sighed and said, "Kagome, Truth or Dare?"

Kagome jerked out of her daydream and said, "Dare."

"I dare you to strip down to your undergarments and stay like that for two turns."

"Sango! How could you?" Kagome cried. Sango just looked at her and Kagome sighed. "Fine, if I must, but no taking advantage of me during my moment of weakness!"

InuYasha carefully kept his face from Kagome's half nude body, afraid that he would lose his self control if he saw her.

"Miroku, Truth or Dare?"

Miroku sighed. "Dare."

Kagome grinned evilly. "Alright then, I dare you to play seven minutes of heaven with Sango."

Miroku looked confused. "What is seven minutes of heaven?"

Chuckling, Kagome stood up and walked over to Miroku. Whispering in his ear, Kagome watched as his eyes grew big. "I can do that?"

Kagome nodded and went to tell Sango what to do. Sango blushed wildly and hung her head, resigned. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Miroku took Sango behind a huge tree to 'play' while Kagome set the timer for 10 minutes. InuYasha looked over her shoulder. "I though you said seven minutes?"

Smiling, Kagome nodded. "I did, but they won't realize that I set the timer for more, unless someone tells them. And I have a feeling that ten minutes won't be enough for them anyway."

"So what is this game anyways?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"Well, the girl and guy go into a dark room, or behind a tree, somewhere where no one else can see them and they are allowed to do anything to each other, sexually speaking. Everything short of actually having sex, that is." Kagome searched through her monstrous bag for an unknown object as InuYasha thought about the game Kagome dared Miroku to play.

"Wait, you told a pervert he could do anything to Sango? She'll beat the hell out of him! I don't want him killed!"

Kagome looked at him. "Why of course not! Sango can't resist and neither can Miroku. They have to do whatever the other person says without complaint or resistance."

InuYasha's eyes widened. "That is pure genius!"

Kagome smiled and giggled. "I know!"

The timer went off and Kagome called to the people behind the tree. "You two can come out now, although, if you want to continue what you were doing, that's cool too!"

Sango came out first, her hair all ruffled and her kimono off center. Her face was tinged red and her lips were swollen. Kagome smiled knowingly and Sango blushed.

Miroku said from behind the tree, "I'll be out in a minute! Continue without me!"

InuYasha started to chuckle, since he had a feeling that Miroku needed that time to fix a certain noticeable feature that men have to deal with on occasion. He himself had to go off into the woods for a cold swim.

Kagome, totally oblivious to InuYasha's thoughts and Miroku's predicament, addressed Sango. "You can take Miroku's turn, since he isn't here."

Sango nodded and cleared her throat. "InuYasha, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Sango blinked at the unexpected choice, but continued on. "Um, okay, why do you stay with us and protect us when you could easily sneak away after dark or when we are in battle?"

InuYasha sighed. "Do I have to answer this?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes you do and if you don't, no Ramen!"

"Alright." InuYasha thought of a way to answer the question so he could still get Ramen but won't have to sacrifice his pride. "I stay with you guys because you all are good fighters and are valuable in the search for the Jewel. It won't take me as long to find them and kill Naraku."

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances, both knowing that he was holding back. Miroku took that moment to enter back into the clearing. His hair was soaked and water dripped off his robes. InuYasha snickered and said, "Did you have a nice _swim_ Miroku?"

Miroku glared at the hanyou and said, "Why, yes I did actually. It was very refreshing."

InuYasha laughed and said, "Alright then Kagome, Truth or Dare?"

Kagome yawned and said, "I say dare, then we all can go to bed, 'cause I am so tired!"

InuYasha sighed. He was actually having fun for once. But, he went on without a fuss and dared Kagome to reveal her most embarrassing secret.

Blushing, Kagome said, "Last year, before I came to the Feudal Era, I was walking in my school on a special dress up day for students that had good grades. I was walking along, feeling all cool and sexy 'cause of my new clothes, when I started up the stairs. I was tied that day from the studying I had been doing the night before and at the top of the stairs, I tripped and fell. There was a guy behind me and he started laughing at me and when I got upstairs, he was with all his friends and they were laughing at me and saying what a huge fool I was."

InuYasha stared. "Wow. Loser."

"Whatever! I'm going to bed!"

Kagome put on her clothes and slipped into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight everyone!"

Everyone else got ready for bed too and slept soundly, exhausted from the fun of playing Truth or Dare. Later that night, InuYasha was sitting on a tree branch, looking at the moon. His thoughts were keeping him up and the object of his thoughts was sleeping soundly on the ground beneath him.

"Kagome," he whispered. He looked down at the girl and then back up at the moon. She grumbled in her sleep and InuYasha jumped down. Once he was sure that she was still asleep, he leaned over her face.

A strand of hair fell in slow motion from his head, until he saw it touch her nose. Her eyes opened and through the sleep-induced haze, she mumbled, "You ass, sit."

A/N: So there it is… a topic over used and whatnot, but who the hell cares? Mine is the best anyways… well, not really, but I was bored. So sue me. BTW- I do not own InuYasha. I only use him and torture him to my heart's content. Please review and feel free to say that it sucked beyond all reason. And also, don't make any comment on Kagome's embarrassing secret, 'cause it is actually mine, it still gives me nightmares…


End file.
